Enfrentando Miedos
by sourires vides
Summary: ¡Traducción! Original de thegryffindorlioness. Cuando Ron recuerda a Hermione su miedo de volar, ella hace algo drástico. Sin embargo, alguien la salva justo a tiempo. ¿Será capaz de ayudarla a enfrentar su miedo? Y él a su vez, ¿será capaz de enfrentar el suyo frente a ella?


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que sea reconocido, tal como personajes, escenarios, etcétera, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Los personajes originales y la historia, son propiedad de la autora (**thegryffindorlioness**). La autora no está asociada de ninguna manera a los dueños, creadores o productores de la franquicia. No se pretende infringir a los derechos de autor.

A/N: La historia toma lugar durante el Sexto año, después del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Malfoy está en el "lado bueno" y trabaja para la Orden.

* * *

**Enfrentando miedos. **

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su sillón favorito dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, leyendo una novela mágica "Victoria Winslet y el Mago Encantador". Era la historia de amor de Victoria, una hermosa hija de muggles y William, un noble sangre pura. Ellos fueron amigos de la infancia y eventualmente se enamoraron. Hermione siempre se imagina a sí misma como Victoria y a Ron como William, después de todo, él era su mejor amigo, el chico que le gustaba, tal vez que amaba. Sí, si Hermione Granger estaba segura de algo, era de que estaba loca por Ron Weasley, incluso si él no se daba cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chico en cuestión. — ¡Mione! ¡Qué estás...! ¿Leyendo otra vez?

Ella simplemente asintió.

—Demonios mujer, sé que no te gusta el quidditch pero ¿podrías al menos mostrarte feliz por nosotros? — dijo señalando hacia Harry y Ginny, quienes estaban sentados en el sofá junto al suyo, susurrando y abrazándose como los dos adolescentes enamorados que eran.

—Estoy feliz por ti Ron, estoy feliz por ustedes tres y por Gryffindor. —Ron resopló.

—No se nota. —Hermione cerró su libro y miró hacia Ron. Estaba completamente furiosa. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que ella no estaba realmente feliz por su victoria? Por supuesto que ella estaba feliz de que él hubiera salvado al menos una docena de goles esta mañana en el partido contra Slytherin. Estaba más que feliz, estaba orgullosa de su mejor amigo. Pero Ron, como siempre, no lo entendía. Ella estaba a punto de protestar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Won Won, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — su compañera de habitación, Lavander Brown, apareció detrás de Ron sosteniendo dos botellas. —Traje algo de cerveza de mantequilla para ti. —dijo ella pasándole una botella. Miró hacia Hermione, que aún sostenía su libro cerrado.

—Won Won, dejémosla leer, no es como si ella esté interesada en la fiesta por el partido, o en el quidditch, en sí. Ella solo viene porque ustedes tres juegan para Gryffindor. Ella prefiere sentarse en la biblioteca y leer, ¿no es así Hermione?

La furia de Hermione creció. No era que no le gustara el quidditch, ella solo tenía miedo de las alturas y con todos los accidentes que ocurrieron con Harry desde el primer año, ella no tenía más interés en él.

—Tienes razón Lav — contestó Ron antes de volverse hacia Hermione.—Tal vez solo no te guste, pero eso no quiere decir que no deberías estar ahí para nosotros. No es como si nosotros te necesitáramos. — él musitó.

—No es eso…— protestó Hermione. —Es sólo que…

— ¿Sólo qué? — preguntó Ginny.

Hermione no sabía cómo explicar su miedo, a ella le gustaba ser la sabelotodo que era buena en todo. Miró a Harry y tragó saliva. —Yo… yo simplemente no puedo decirles, es… es sólo-

—No necesitas explicarte, entendemos. Estás asustada, no puedes volar. Es tu miedo, ¿no? Solo porque estés asustada no quiere decir que no puedas apoyarnos. Yo, yo me adentré en el Bosque Prohibido para "seguir a las arañas" a pesar de que nunca estuve más asustado en toda mi vida. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque yo quería apoyar a mi amigo! —escupió Ronald.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada. Su cara se ponía cada vez más roja.

Lavander tomó la mano de Ron y giró su cara hacia ella. —No te preocupes Won Won. No dejes que estropee tu humor. Jugaste fenomenal, lo sabes. — Ella tiró de él y lo besó directo en los labios y Ron… Ron le respondió.

Hermione solo los miraba, los brazos de Ron alrededor de Lavander, besándola rudamente. La sala común entera gritaba y aullaba, pero ninguno podía escuchar los temblores del corazón de Hermione. Unas cuantas personas palmearon la espalda de Ron y chocaban las manos y él sonrió descaradamente a todos antes de besar de nuevo a Lavander.

Hermione ya había visto suficiente. Metió el libro dentro de su mochila y se abrió camino a través del mar de gente a su alrededor. Necesitaba estar sola, lejos de Ron, de Lavander, de la sala común de Gryffindor. Tan pronto como el retrato se cerró a sus espaldas, se echó a correr. Podía sentir escozor en sus ojos que ya estaban nublando su visión.

Se metió en el primer salón vacio que encontró y rompió en sollozos y lloró hasta que su cabeza le dolió. Ron tenía razón, si él pudo superar su miedo a las arañas por su amigo, ella al menos podría tratar de superar el suyo.

Después de lo que se sintió como horas, pero fueron apenas veinte minutos, tomó una decisión. Esta noche, ella enfrentaría su miedo.

Hermione limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla derecha mientras se encaminaba hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Caminó hacia arriba de la torre, en su mente cruzaban un millón de pensamientos y se adentró en el dolorosamente frío de la noche.

Caminó hasta el borde de la torre y puso sus manos en las frías barras del barandal. Se aferró fuertemente mientras cruzaba al otro lado. El aire frío sopló algunas hebras de su cabello hacia su rostro. Se acostumbró a la vista y se puso cómoda antes de soltar sus manos de las barras. Hermione cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia delante y antes de que lo notara, estaba cayendo, cayendo hacía el vacio.

Sintió la sensación de un hoyo en el estomago pero de repente todo paró, demasiado rápido. No podía hacer alcanzado el suelo tan rápido. Hermione sintió unas manos fuertes sostenerla, pero ella sabía que aún estaban en el aire porque el viento causaba ocasionales escalofríos a través de su cuerpo. Después escuchó una voz, una sedosa voz masculina que sonaba llena de desconcierto. —Granger, Granger, ¿puedes oírme? Granger, por favor contesta.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados en los brazos del extraño. Su fuerte agarre la hacía sentir segura, pero ella aún no podía olvidar lo que había visto apenas hace unos minutos.

—Granger, por favor… Hermione— la voz hablaba suavemente. Desde que la otra persona dijo su nombre, Hermione pensó que sería seguro abrir sus ojos. Miró lentamente hacia arriba y se encontró con un par familiar de ojos grises mirándola.

Draco Malfoy no tenía una mueca o burla en su rostro, se veía incluso más preocupado de lo que sonaba —Gracias a Merlín que estás bien.

—Déjame ir— dijo ella suavemente, su voz grave por todas las emociones mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

—No — respondió él. — ¿En qué estabas pensando Granger? Estás loca… cómo se te ocurre saltar así.

Hermione batalló para librarse de su agarre y reanudar su caída, pero él era mucho más fuerte así que falló miserablemente.

—Solo suéltame Malfoy.

—Quién… sólo dime quién te hizo esto.

—Nadie, vine aquí por mi cuenta, sólo porque quería. —respondió ella, con su voz quebrándose.

Malfoy la acercó hacia él y la sostuvo de manera que ella pudiera llorar.

—Dime, por favor. — respondió suavemente. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Potter? — ella negó de nuevo.

— ¿La Comadreja? — Hermione trató de negar de nuevo pero la sola mención del nombre de Ron hizo volver todos los sentimientos. Rompió en sollozos, aferrándose a las túnicas de Malfoy. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella e inhaló el olor el su cabello. —No te preocupes Granger, me aseguraré de que la comadreja no pueda sonreír de nuevo. Dime qué pasó.

Hermione recordó lo que pasó en la Sala Común, cómo Ron casi le gritó, cómo se sintió y por qué ella saltó de la Torre de Astronomía. Para el final del relato, la cara de Draco estaba tensa y llena de rabia pero le habló calmadamente —Unas pocas preguntas Granger…— ella asintió.

—En primera, ¿qué le ves a la Comadreja? Hay docenas de chicos aún más guapos en Hogwarts que amarían estar contigo y te tratarían mejor que él. Segunda, ¿crees que el vendría corriendo a ti después de que hicieras algo tan peligroso como lo que estabas a punto de hacer? Solo se distanciaría más, pensando que estás obsesionado con él o algo así. Demonios, yo estaría asustado si fuera yo. Tercera, ¿por qué tú, la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación trataría de enfrentar su miedo de volar sin una escoba? Y finalmente, ¿realmente crees que a nadie le importas?

Hermione lo miró mientras hacía la última pregunta, con su visión menos nublada y pudo ver su tez pálida brillando con la luz de la Luna, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y su cabello rubio alborotado. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que aún vestía su uniforme de quidditch.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Malfoy sonrió. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y le pegó en el brazo. —Ouch, ¡Granger pegas como un hombre! —ella se sonrojó mientras él sobaba burlonamente su brazo.

—Muy divertido, Malfoy.

—Bueno, aún recuerdo la última vez que me pegaste. Tuve que decirle a Pomfrey que estuve en una pelea con un Slytherin mayor. Tomó cincuenta puntos de mi casa.

—Lo merecías totalmente—dijo ella mientras una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

—Regresando al punto Granger, aún no me respondes.

—Bueno…—ella tragó saliva— no sé acerca de Ron, tal vez tú tengas razón, lo que hice fue estúpido, probablemente lo habría asustado a él y a todos mis amigos…

—Shh, Granger,…shh… escucha. —Hermione lo miró confundida mientras trataba de concentrarse y ver si podía escuchar algo.

— ¿Qué? —ella susurró.

— ¿Puedes oírlos? ¿Puedes oír los vientos del cambio?

— ¿Los vientos del cambio? — ella preguntó mirándolo asombrada.

—Sí, todo cambiará esta noche, dejarás de preocuparte por eso… y empezarás a vivir tu vida por ti misma. Granger, deja de esperarlo, podrás amarlo un montón, pero no serás feliz. Ve y sal con alguien que te haga feliz, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió.

—Bien, ahora hay que ayudarte con la razón porque estamos colgando a treinta metros del suelo en una escoba. —Mientras caía en la cuenta, la expresión de Hermione cambio a una de terror— No, ¡Malfoy, no!

—Confía en mí. —Por supuesto que ella no confiaba en él. Había sido un completo idiota con ella los últimos cinco años y medio, hizo su vida miserable y ahí estaba ella, tratando de enfrentar uno de sus mayores miedos, con él. ¿Qué pasaría si ella decía que no? ¿La soltaría y la dejaría morir? No, ella no merecía morir, ella merecía algo mejor. Ella practicaría con Malfoy y enfrentaría su miedo. Encontraría a alguien mejor y lo restregaría en las caras de Lavander y Won Won. Hermione juntó todo su coraje Gryffindor y asintió.

—Granger, haz esto por mí y yo enfrentaré uno de mis miedos enfrente de ti, esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione no sabía qué decir así que Draco puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la hizo dar vuelta en la escoba a medio aire. Hermione se tensó mientras lo hacía. —No, olvídalo, no tengo suficiente valor— pensó para sus adentros. Aún estaba aterrada.

—Relájate Granger, no te habría salvado en primer lugar, si te quisiera muerta. — Hermione se aferró al frente de la escoba con ambas manos y Draco las aferraba firmemente con su mano izquierda. Sacó su varita del bolsillo e hizo un hechizo desilusionador en él y en Hermione. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que un huevo fue estrellado en su cabeza. —Oh, vamos Granger, no querrás que nos cachen volando por los alrededores a esta hora en la noche.

—Malfoy, estoy asustada—ella murmuró.

—Eso ya lo noté. Necesitas relajarte. — Draco se movió hacia adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Envolvió las pequeñas manos de ella con las suyas y susurró— ¿Mejor ahora? — ella asintió. —Bien.

Hermione miró accidentalmente hacia abajo y la vista la asustó. Cerró sus ojos y lentamente sintió el aire soplando su cabello. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio que ahora se dirigían al lago negro. La vista era espectacular incluso bajo la luz de la luna. Se preguntó cómo se vería durante el día. —Wow.

—Deberías verlo en el amanecer, es simplemente maravilloso. — Dijo la voz detrás de ella. Hermione por un momento había olvidado que estaba con Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Regresamos?

—De acuerdo.

Esta vez Hermione mantuvo sus ojos abiertos y miraba alrededor mientras pasaban el campo de quidditch, la cabaña de Hagrid y los invernaderos de Herbología. Draco detuvo la escoba enfrente de la Torre de Astronomía. —Vamos— dijo él, pero Hermione no se movió. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y ahí estaba. La comadreja y una tipa rubia estaban besándose en la ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor.

—Él no te merece. — susurró Draco.

—Lo sé — ella contestó. Draco soltó su agarre sobre las manos de ella y Hermione sintió el calor dejar su cuerpo. Pero en vez de bajar, apretó su agarre y con un hábil movimiento, giró la escoba en medio del aire.

—Eh, Granger, cuidado. — Gritó Draco sosteniéndola rápidamente para no perder el equilibrio.

Hermione rodeó el castillo en la Nimbus 2001 unas cuantas veces hasta que su miedo abandonó su ser y fue reemplazado por la confianza. Cuando finalmente aterrizaron en la Torre de Astronomía, Draco quitó de ellos el encantamiento desilusionador y estaba a punto de volver a subir a su Nimbus cuando Hermione habló.

—Gracias Malfoy.

—No es nada Granger, en caso de que algún día venzas al Señor Oscuro, no olvides mencionar mi contribución al ayudarte a volar, ¿vale? —dijo él, guiñándole un ojo. Ella rió.

—Malfoy espera.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Dijiste que enfrentarías un miedo tuyo enfrente de mí. Ya superé mi miedo de volar.

Draco ladeó su cabeza a un lado y entrecerró sus ojos. — ¿De verdad dije eso?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahora dime! — ella demandó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me atrapaste —dijo él levantando sus brazos en clara señal de redención. Draco caminó y se paró frente a Hermione. Su cuerpo elevándose sobre el de ella. — ¿Estás segura de que quieres que haga esto? — preguntó. Hermione pensó sobre qué podría ser basándose en la proximidad de sus cuerpos pero simplemente asintió. Draco subió su mano derecha a su barbilla y la elevó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Hermione se congeló ante el contacto. Realmente no estaba esperando un beso pero los labios de Draco se sentían calientes y suaves con respecto a los suyos, secos y fríos. Él lamió y mordió su labio inferior y Hermione dejó que su lengua entrara en su boca. Después del mejor beso que jamás haya recibió, Hermione abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

—Malfoy—dijo ella en un tono apenas audible— ¿cómo es que esto es tu miedo?

—Besarte no era parte del miedo…Hermione. Era la parte del rechazo. Estaba enamorado de ti desde tercero. Solo que era demasiado necio como para aceptarlo hasta hoy.

—Tú-

—Pienso que sería imposible, ya sabes, nosotros. Es probablemente por eso que te puse nombres y te molestaba cada vez que te veía. Lo siento Hermione, de verdad que sí.

—Está bien…yo te perdono. — La cara de Draco se relajó y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—No espero que yo también te guste si tú no quieres. Solo quiero que me perdones y que tal vez seas mi amiga. — Hermione asintió.

—Y hazme un favor, no vayas por ahí, saltando de balcones. Casi muero cuando te vi saltar.

—De acuerdo, no saltaré. No estoy interesada en morir aún. Quiero ver cómo va esto contigo… quiero decir, nuestra amistad.

—Por supuesto. — Él asintió en señal de aprobación. Tomó su mano derecha y la beso.

—Buenas noches Hermione.

—Buenas noches Draco. — Su corazón saltó mientras ella lo llamaba por su nombre. Draco montó su escoba y volteó a verla.

—Por cierto Granger, a mí me importas. — él pateó y voló hacia el cielo nocturno. Hermione se quedó ahí parada mientras se preguntaba si Draco quería decir lo que dijo y si él podría ser el William a su Victoria.


End file.
